ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (Deleted Scene): Bums
In Ghostbusters, the Deleted Scene: Bums, two bums, Harlan Bojay and Robert Learned Coombs are walking and talking through Central Park. Cast *Harlan Bojay *Robert Learned Coombs *Louis Tully *Vinz Clortho Locations *Central Park Plot Harlan Bojay and Robert Learned Coombs walk through Central Park. Harlan agrees with Robert's opinion about the U.S. decision to rebuild Nicaragua but disagrees on a theoretical fight between a martial artist and boxer. Harlan believes a good heavyweight boxer could take a Karate guy every time. A couple walks past them in the background. Robert quickly asserts any martial artist with any degree would lose to a power puncher like Chuck Wepner every time. Harlan concedes and makes his predictions on Hulk Hogan and two others for the year but Louis Tully shoves Harlan out of the way. Harlan takes stance while Robert is irritated how people are always in a rush. Harlan jumps away at the sight of Vinz Clortho sprinting past them and continues chasing after Louis. Noted In Other Media While the characters didn't make the cut in Ghostbusters, they are used heavily in the Novelization written by Richard Mueller. Trivia *It should be noted that the scene is titled Bums DVD1999menuscenecemetery.png on the 1999 DVD, but misspelled as "Burns" on the 2005 DVD. DVD2005menuscenecemetery.png *In the October 7, 1983 draft, after Vinz speeds past Harlan and Robert, Robert notes that was one speedy mutt. Harlan believes it was a big one not to be messed with. Robert concluded it must have been a fighting Spaniel. 10/7/1983 script via Spook Central *The dialog between the bums references heavyweight boxer Chuck Wepner. Wepner, who once went 15-rounds against Muhammad Ali, is credited as the inspiration for the Sylvester Stallone film Rocky ESPN.com: 'Real Rocky' Wepner finally getting due (October 25, 2011) *The bums were spin offs from Saturday Night Live intended to add a new level of commentary to the movie. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 121 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "The bums were like Shakespearean fools or gravediggers -- a couple of guys who are there just to introduce another level of mundane comment. Bill and Dan were put in makeup and wardrobe, and they played the bums as spinoffs of characters they had done on Saturday Night Live. It was very funny, but it was just too obvious that it was to them." *Ivan Reitman cut the scene because the movie was long enough and he felt the audience would be confused about why Murray and Aykroyd were suddenly bums. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 122 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In appropriate makeup and attire, Bill Murray and Dan Aykroyd played the bums as spinoffs of characters they had developed during their Saturday Night Live days. Ultimately, Ivan Reitman felt that audiences might find the abrupt juxtaposition of roles more confusing than amusing." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 121 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Ivan Reitman says: "As soon as I saw it on the screen, I knew I would have to cut it. The audience would have been left wondering why Stantz and Venkman were dressed up like bums, talking funny. I tried casting it with other people, but no one could make it work the way Bill and Dan had. Besides, we already had plenty of humor, plenty of story, and plenty of length -- so the whole thing was really unnecessary." Quote *'Harlan Bojay (Bill Murray)': I think that a good karate guy is always gonna top a heavyweight boxer. *'Robert Learned Coombs (Dan Aykroyd)': No, no, no. You take any martial artist - black belt, I don't care how good he is, what degree - you put him in a ring with a power puncher like Chuck Wepner; Wepner would devastate him every time. References Gallery Overall DSBums02.jpg DSBums03.jpg DSBums04.jpg DSBums05.jpg DSBums06.jpg DSBums07.jpg DSBums08.jpg DSBums09.jpg DSBums10.jpg DSBums11.jpg DSBumsStill01.jpg Storyboards WhoBroughtTheDogStoryboard99SFXTeamFeaturette02.jpg|Who Brought the Dog? Storyboard, seen during SFX Team Featurette DSBumsStoryboard01.jpg DSBumsStoryboard02.jpg DSBumsStoryboard03.jpg Category:GB1 Deleted Scenes